Deja Vù
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: En ocasiones, Sakuno había tenido aquella sensación de deja vù, pero nunca tan fuerte como en aquel instante, y mucho menos con consecuencias inesperadas. Ryoma/Sakuno/Ryoga


Escribí este fanfic para el Amigo Invisible de una comunidad de POT donde se me pedía, entre varias opciones, un Ryoma/Sakuno/Ryoga no centrado en el tenis. No he podido subirlo hasta que se desvelaran quién regaló qué a quién. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Notas:** Es la primera vez que escribo a los hermanos Echizen, espero que no me hayan quedado muy OOC. He traducido el "chibisuke" de Ryoga tal y como se hizo en la versión del fansub que he seguido durante toda la serie, espero que no sea muy chocante. Y una última cosa: el fanfic está escrito en tercera persona, pero he esperado a desvelar la personalidad del interlocutor de Sakuno hasta que ella lo descubre, aunque se sabe quién es desde el principio. Puede parecer algo raro, pero me pareció buena idea ese recurso, viendo que la historia tenía sentido hasta el final.

Copyright: Los personajes pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi, yo no saco nada por escribir sobre ellos, sólo la diversión de dedicarme a una de mis aficiones favoritas.

.

**DEJA VÙ**

En ocasiones, Sakuno había tenido la sensación de haber vivido un determinado momento con anterioridad, de haber dicho y oído palabras exactamente iguales a las que repetía en esa situación. Pero nunca había sido tan fuerte como en aquel instante. Sobre todo porque no era un sentimiento, sino que realmente había pasado por aquello tres años atrás.

Sentada en el vagón del tren que la llevaba al centro de Tokio, donde había quedado con Ryoma y sus amigos para jugar en las pistas callejeras, había disfrutado de una travesía tranquila hasta que aquellos chicos, algo más mayores que ella, se habían situado delante. En aquel caso no hablaban del grip occidental u oriental, ni siquiera de tenis o cualquier otro deporte, sino de las vacaciones, y en aquel momento estaban ensayando posturas para "atraer a las pajaritas", como uno de ellos había dicho. Había evitado que la pisaran tres veces, pero parecía que cuanto más escondía los pies, más terreno ganaban ellos. Y con las sandalias que llevaba y los enormes tenis que ellos calzaban, la experiencia podía ser muy dolorosa. Afortunadamente, pensó mientras miraba la pantalla que anunciaba el nombre de la siguiente estación, no quedaba mucho para llegar a su destino.

Un ligero golpe en la rodilla la hizo volverse sólo para encontrarse prácticamente encajonada entre el respaldo de su asiento y una ancha espalda enfundada en un polo rosa chillón. Sus piernas, recogidas al máximo bajo el banco, casi rozaban las de su propietario, y si trataba de bajar aunque fuera un poco la mirada... mejor era no intentarlo.

Tragó con nerviosismo y apretó el bolso donde llevaba su ropa y la raqueta, rogando porque el tren llegara pronto a la parada que le correspondía para poder librarse de aquella situación.

-Eh, vosotros...

Sakuno abrió los ojos sorprendida, notando cómo el pulso se le aceleraba. Era verdad. Había olvidado que en aquella ocasión alguien había llamado la atención de los que la molestaban, aunque después de tantos años, todavía no estaba segura de si él lo había hecho por ella.

La voz sonaba igual de arrogante y burlona, aunque era más profunda y tenía un fuerte acento extranjero. No, no era él. Además, ¿qué iba a hacer en aquel tren, cuando ella iba a su encuentro?

-No sé a quien pensáis impresionar, pero lo más probable es que las "pajaritas" salgan volando en cuanto os vean - los enormes jóvenes que bloqueaban su visión se volvieron con una expresión mezcla de estupor y cólera antes aquellas palabras, y ella evitó otro pisotón debido a aquel movimiento -. A las mujeres les gustan los hombres con un mínimo de sensibilidad, cosa de la que carecéis por completo, ya que ni siquiera os habéis dado cuenta de que estáis molestando a la chica que está detrás de vosotros y al resto de pasajeros con vuestra bravuconería.

Se volvieron a mirarla brevemente y Sakuno, que en su interior deseaba esconderse en el agujero más profundo que hubiera en el mundo, tragó antes de mirar tímidamente hacia arriba. Sin embargo, no le dedicaron más que un segundo de atención antes de enfrentarse a quien fuera que tenían frente a ellos.

-Serás...

-Y si además fuerais inteligentes, lo dejaríais estar. El inspector viene por allí, y hay mucha gente en el vagón.

El grupo se giró hacia donde había señalado el hombre y la joven vio a varios ancianos y estudiantes observándoles con expresión decidida.

Murmurando por lo bajo, y lanzando miradas envenenadas comenzaron a moverse hacia el otro extremo del compartimento mientras el tren reducía la velocidad para entrar en la estación, desvelando ante sus ojos a su desconocido salvador.

Sus cabellos oscuros despedían reflejos del color del mar a la luz del sol que entraba a raudales por la ventana tras él, y sus ojos de color marrón con destellos dorados chispeaban divertidos y llenos de confianza; y Sakuno notó un nudo en el estómago.

No podía ser él, su constitución era diferente, y sus facciones tenían cierta angulosidad adulta, pero era imposible que dos personas pudieran parecerse más en el mundo.

El tren paró y ella se levantó a la vez que aquel desconocido tan familiar, que cogió un bolso de viaje que había en el portaequipajes, y que asintió al recibir algunas palabras amables de las personas que pasaban junto a él, a las que cedió el paso, quedando a su lado antes de salir, algo que Sakuno sospechó que no era casual, dada la sonrisa que le dirigió, haciéndola ruborizar ligeramente, y que por fin borró cualquier rastro de duda de su mente.

A pesar de la increíble similitud física y de la misma situación que había vivido años atrás, aquel no era Echizen Ryoma, ni un producto de su imaginación.

-Gracias por ayudarme - dijo Sakuno al salir del vagón, seguida un paso por detrás por él.

-Ha sido un placer - respondió echando la mirada atrás, donde a través de la ventana podían ver a los pandilleros, mientras sonaba el aviso de cierre de las puertas del metro -. No soporto a la gente de ese tipo que no tiene ninguna consideración por una chica guapa.

Inquieta por el obvio flirteo, miró a un lado y a otro buscando a Ryoma, sin encontrarlo. El único día que necesitaba que fuera puntual, él había decidido retrasarse.

-¿Vienen a buscarte? - ella asintió y sonrió tímidamente -. Entonces te haré compañía.

-¡Oh, no... no hace falta! - las mejillas se le colorearon involuntariamente, tanto por el ofrecimiento como porque había hablado demasiado alto y algunas personas se habían vuelto para mirarlos -. Además... seguro que te están esperando.

Él miró por un momento el bolso de viaje en su mano antes de fijarse en ella.

-Ni siquiera saben en casa que he venido. Decidí... cómo decirlo... darles una sorpresa.

-Entonces más razón para ir pronto. Seguro que se alegran mucho, sobre todo si llevan tiempo sin verte.

-Me pregunto si será así... - el tono de su voz se volvió ligeramente oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, sólo para recuperar cierto matiz travieso un segundo más tarde -. ¿Sabes que has sonado como si me estuvieras echando?

Sakuno sintió que le ardía la cara mientras abría los ojos horrorizada.

-N-No... no es eso... Es que...

-Tranquila - rió él -. Imagino que lo que quieres es evitar un malentendido con tu novio, porque es él quien viene a buscarte, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró por un segundo antes de asentir levemente.

Todavía no se acostumbraba demasiado al hecho de que Ryoma hubiera dejado de ser aquel chico a quien admiraba de lejos para convertirse en la persona que caminaba a su lado cogiéndola de la mano. Ni siquiera ella misma se explicaba cómo había cambiado todo, no había habido declaraciones, ni petición de citas. Simplemente habían coincidido en la entrada del cine para ver la misma película un día, y poco a poco fueron haciendo otras cosas después de las lecciones de tenis que todavía, de vez en cuando, él le daba, como tomar un refresco en una cafetería, almorzar en cualquier restaurante de comida rápida o ramen si se les hacía tarde, o estudiar juntos en la biblioteca, ya que en el último curso de secundaria habían estado en la misma clase. Y un día, un doce de Junio recordaba bien Sakuno, mientras atravesaban un paso peatonal en las sumamente concurridas calles del barrio de Shibuya, donde habían ido a comprar unos CDs, él la cogió de la mano, gesto que ella asumió en principio que era para no perderla entre la multitud, y ya no la soltó.

Suponía que aquel era el principio de todo, aunque, exceptuando algunos pequeños detalles, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado entre ellos. Y por frustrante que pudiera ser para otras chicas, tal y como había oído a veces quejarse a sus amigas, para ella no lo era. A Ryoma no le gustaban los cambios, disfrutaba con la familiaridad y la rutina, y Sakuno se sabía parte de aquel mundo, lo cual la tranquilizaba.

-No te preocupes. No pienso causarle problemas a una buena chica como tú. Me quitaré de en medio en cuanto le veas, o simularé preguntar una dirección.

-Mi orientación no es muy buena, así que es mejor pensar en otra excusa - dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa, comenzando a encontrarse a gusto en su compañía.

Él cogió el asa central del bolso, se la pasó por la cabeza poniéndoselo en bandolera, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Sakuno no pudo evitar observarle detenidamente. Ahora que lo tenía a pocos centímetros, era imposible tratar de obviar que Ryoma y aquel chico, no, se corrigió, aquel hombre, eran casi como dos gotas de agua.

Era bastante más alto, detalle que la divirtió en sobremanera, ya que el joven prodigio estaba teniendo un crecimiento tardío, incluso ella lo rebasaba en tres centímetros, algo que lo ponía de especial mal humor y que a sus sempais, sobre todo Momoshiro y Kikumaru, les encantaba recordarle de vez en cuando; pero allí se terminaba toda diferencia. Hasta el corte de pelo y la forma de vestirse eran similares. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta gris claro con cuadros en negro, y un chaleco y pantalones vaqueros, también negros con botones dorados. Calzaba unos tenis de tela grises con detalles en rojo, a juego con los remates de su ropa, y al cuello llevaba una cadena con una chapa de estilo militar.

-Veo que juegas al tenis.

Su voz la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y por su sonrisa halagada y la luz en sus ojos, supo que la había sorprendido mirándole. Se ruborizó y asintió mientras es regañaba a sí misma por tener la cabeza en las nubes.

-¿Vienes de un entrenamiento en el colegio o algo así?

-No, a veces nos reunimos a jugar con unos amigos en unas pistas callejeras que hay cerca de aquí. ¿Y tú?

-Se podría decir que sí... - su expresión volvió a nublarse levemente -. Después de todo, hay que seguir la tradición familiar.

-¿Eh?

Sonrió como si lo hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo que no debía.

-Mi padre nos enseñó a mi hermano y a mí. Él lleva retirado bastante, pero el pequeñajo sigue jugando. Sospecho que yo también heredé eso genes, porque aunque lo he intentado, no hay forma de dejarlo.

-Tal vez... sigues porque, aunque vivas fuera, es una forma de seguir atado a tu familia... - él la miró inquisitivamente y ella tragó -. Lo siento, probablemente he tocado un tema que no debía...

-Seguramente tengas razón - la interrumpió -. Hace años que no los veo, me fui porque no tenía muy claro adónde pertenecía, ni si encajaba en aquella casa... Pero no pude romper por completo, supongo que en realidad me gustaba estar allí.

Sakuno sonrió comprensiva. Ella misma sabía lo que era tener una situación familiar difícil, estando sus padres divorciados.

-Estoy segura de que todo irá bien y lo primero que haréis es jugar al tenis para hacer las paces.

Él sonrió y se incorporó del pilar donde se había apoyado mientras hablaba.

-Basta de cháchara melancólica. ¿A qué hora habías quedado?

-A las once.

Ambos miraron el reloj de la estación que en aquel momento marcaba las once y diecisiete.

-Impuntual...

-Si supieras la de veces que me ha tenido que esperar él a mí...

-No es excusa. Imagina que mientras estás aquí viene otro y te conquista - contestó con una sonrisa pícara -. Por cierto, no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

-Oh, lo siento - se disculpó ella colocándose nerviosamente un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza -. Mi nombre es Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó y tomó suavemente una de sus manos, ante la consternación de la jovencita.

-Echizen Ryoga. Encantado - sus labios rozaron su piel mientras la miraba, viendo complacido cómo sus ojos se abrían asombrados y su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿E-chizen... ?

-Eh, tú.

La voz que los había interrumpido sonó irritada y desafiante, y Ryoga se volvió al tiempo que Sakuno miraba por encima de su hombro.

A dos metros de ellos, Ryoma, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón pirata beige, los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba la camiseta marrón oscuro con una serigrafía en color plateado por fuera y el pelo revuelto, señales de haber salido a toda prisa de casa.

-Ry-Ryoma-kun...

Ryoga se irguió, volviéndose hacia él con una gran sonrisa, y el más joven, tras unos segundos mirando fijamente a su novia, levantó la cabeza hacia él dispuesto a retarle, sólo para que su expresión cambiara a una de puro asombro.

-¿Tú...?

-¡Enano! ¡Me alegro de verte!

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Así recibes a tu hermano mayor?

Sakuno contempló el intercambio con creciente desconcierto. Las piezas de información desperdigadas por su cerebro se habían unido en un puzzle que no acertaba a entender por completo. Ryoma nunca le había mencionado que tenía un hermano, de hecho, todo el mundo creía que era hijo único, incluso su abuela. Sin embargo, aquel hermano no era un extraño para él, e incluso parecía que había cierta cordialidad entre ellos, por la escena ante sus ojos. Recordó las palabras de Ryoga sobre su pasado, y respiró hondo, ahogando aquel naciente sentimiento de pena porque Ryoma no hubiera confiado en ella. Era algo que sólo afectaba a su familia, y ella sabía bien lo reservado que podía llegar a ser su novio sobre su vida íntima. Algún día, él se lo contaría y hasta entonces, ella esperaría pacientemente.

-Si hasta has crecido - le estaba diciendo el mayor mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza al pequeño, que no tardó en quitársela, mirándolo con fastidio, y Sakuno se encontró con ganas de reír.

-Ryuuzaki - Ryoma centró su atención en ella mientras se acercaba -. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

Sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella en cuanto oyó la pregunta. La situación en que los había visto no podía haber sido peor, a pesar de que no había nada por lo que dar explicaciones, ni pedir disculpas.

-E-Esto...

-Te has echado una novia muy guapa, enano. Ten cuidado porque pueden quitártela, y más si la haces esperar tanto - los ojos de Ryoga brillaron alegremente, y Sakuno pensó que era el momento perfecto para que la tragase la tierra.

Ryoma le dirigió una airada mirada a su hermano antes de cogerla fuertemente de la mano y darle un leve tirón.

-Vamos.

-Pero, Ryoma-kun... - trató de protestar, sintiéndose aliviada porque hubiera dejado el tema, y agradecida hacia el joven por haber desviado la atención de aquella situación embarazosa.

-Ah, no seas así - se quejó en tono burlón Ryoga, colocándose junto a Sakuno -. ¿Vais a jugar al tenis?

-Sí...

-No te importa - respondió el menor con una mirada que lo desafiaba a acercarse más a ella.

-Ryoma-kun - le reprendió Sakuno.

-Voy con vosotros.

Ella se volvió sorprendida y su novio bufó.

-Vete a ver a papá. Está insoportable esta mañana.

-Con más razón prefiero quedarme. Además, se te olvida que no sé cómo llegar allí.

Ryoma se ajustó la bolsa de deporte que llevaba al hombro y aceleró el paso, Sakuno sonrió mientras lo seguía y se volvió hacia Ryoga, que rió al ver que su hermano se daba por vencido de momento.

Después lo resolverían todo con un partido de tenis.

**FIN**


End file.
